


Spitting while Kissing

by saltslimes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I’m not kidding with that explicit rating, M/M, arguably crack treated seriously, dont, gavin Reed is a Libra, if you’re from the babyzone aka my standard fare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltslimes/pseuds/saltslimes
Summary: Gavin should probably know better than to trust Nines with his bodily fluids, but apparently when it comes to the RK900 he knows absolutely nothing.





	Spitting while Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not kidding plz read the tags

You’re not supposed to put your dick in the office robot. That’s not a rule like, written down or anything. It’s one of those unspoken things. Supposed to go without saying. Don’t piss all over the toilet seats, don’t empty the coffee pot without putting some more on, don’t stick your dick in the toaster. The literal one but also the tall drink of plastic that currently has the full length of Gavin’s cock in his mouth—damn, of course androids don’t have a gag reflex but it’s not something you think about when you’re looking at a dead body together.

Or maybe it is for some people, but it’s not something Gavin thinks about. It’s not that he thinks he could actually get in trouble for what he’s letting Nines do (letting us the operative word because it started with Nines ordering him to unbuckle his belt). But he also doesn’t like to think about Fowler’s opinion on him cumming in or on an Android that legally sits in the grey area between department property and coworker.

He shouldn’t have thought about cumming though because Nines runs his tongue up his shaft and leans back a little so he can look Gavin in the eyes. Fuck, robots are creepy but blue eyed robots are worse.

He was going to say that the first day they met but Nines was too busy glaring menacingly at him and correcting his weapon handling. Something Gavin is in a position to do at the moment.

“Take it all,” he says, knowing this is kind of a gamble. But Nines is into it apparently, and he puts his mouth back around Gavin’s dick—androids run at human temp at all times, they find 98 and stay there, but Nines seemed to run cold, maybe on purpose or (Gavin would put money on this) because the fucker liked to creep people out. But at the moment his mouth was flooding with heat and it was the perfect pressure and Gavin gave one thrust—

He wondered absently if you’re not supposed to cum in an android. Well the sex ones, right, they were designed for it, but the detective models—before he could ponder it Nines swallowed, stood up, and straightened his jacket. Then he gave Gavin a nod (a nod?!) and left the room. He left the door unlocked behind him, so Gavin had to fumble to put his dick away. 

And that’s no strings attached office sex, he thinks, and congratulates himself with a cup of coffee. Should have been fucking robots way earlier, he almost thinks, but sort of side steps it.

And then it’s an hour later and they’re in the meeting room doing a debrief and Tina is in the middle of talking when Gavin glances up and realizes that Nines is looking him dead in the face.

Which would be creepy to begin with because he has those unreal blue eyes but he’s also really slowly breaking into what could almost be called a closed-lipped smile.

“Wh—“ Gavin almost starts, but then Nines reaches across the table, picks up Gavin’s empty coffee cup and drools cum back into it like he’s at the dentist rinsing out fluoride. 

The room doesn’t go dead silent immediately. One minute Tina is talking and then she stops and her mouth snaps shut.

“Um, RK900? You good?” She asks.

“What the fuck was that?” Someone else says.

“Was that semen?” Holland says.

“What’s with Holland and jizz?” Someone asks, jerking a thumb in his direction. Gavin feels like he can hear buzzing in his ears. Nines is sitting with his hands folded in front of him, looking totally self-satisfied. Well, totally neutral, but Gavin’s a detective—he can read between the lines.

“We could find out pretty quick if we just ask Con—“ Tina doesn’t get to finish that sentence. Or that thought. Gavin snatches up the cup, crumples it in his hand and leaves the room.

Right, he thinks. That’s the last time I do that.

A week later Nines pulls his dick out of Gavin’s mouth just in time to explode on his face. So it’s a good thing there really isn’t a rule written down anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit if u wannabe gross](https://twitter.com/saltslimes)  
>  with meee


End file.
